Cinderella in Blue Jeans
by staygold101
Summary: Wash the sink, clean the tub, scrub the floors. I'm a goddamn Cinderella or something. *I don't own whatever you recognize* (!Rated T for language!)
1. Slave

_Hey whoever is reading this! This is a thought I have been thinkin about for a while. I hope you will R&R! I'm thinking this is going to be anywhere between 20-30 chapters long, give or take. But we will just have to see! (: Okay, enjoy and lemme know what you think! I am open to any comments/suggestions! This is just the prologue, I will get Chapter One out sometime this week._

* * *

"Dawn! Get up here and finish this bathroom! It's disgusting!" _he_ yelled at me. I hurriedly jumped off the floor where I slept and ran up the stairs. I didn't realize it was already 8:00 in the evening. I had been at the Dingo from 6 that morning and barely got back to the house an hour ago just to listen to _him _scream at me, and listen to _him_ boss me around and treat me like a _slave_. Just like always. I guess that's what I get for being me, right? Yea. Story of my life. I got up to the bathroom and he grabbed the bottom of my neck and threw me into the bathroom as if I were a dirty dish cloth. I fell on my hands and knees just as he slammed the door. I heard a little click, and I knew he had locked it. I slid across the floor and sat with my back against the door and my knees to my chest. I placed my head to rest on top of my knees and I felt a little teardrop fall off my cheek. But I wiped it off quickly, knowing if he caught me crying he would have all the power against me. He would make me feel weak and used, just like he always did when I _disobeyed_ him. I decided to suck it up and finish my chores. Wash the sink, clean the tub, scrub the floors. I'm a goddamn Cinderella or something.


	2. Normal

_Hey whoever's reading this! Thanks for the reviews on the prologue! I honestly didn't expect to get any! (: Quick note to the anon reviewer LilAngel: You're idea sounds like it could have a lot of potential! But my story and your idea are two TOTALLY and completely different plots.. But I would definatly be interested in the story plot if you wrote it, or if you PM me and give me permission, I could write a different story with that plot. But as far as this story goes, I am going to use __this__ plot. I hope you keep reading! (:_

_Anyways, thanks you guys for reading! Now, as promised: Chapter ONE!_

* * *

The stupid alarm clock rang right next to my ear. I damn near have to sleep with it in order to get myself to wake up in the mornings. Cause if I wasn't ready by 5:30, I would get a real bad whipping from him. He could be real nasty sometimes, especially after he has his Jack Daniels. I slowly raised myself from my heap of blankets on the floor. _He_ never really believed in buying his 'slave' a bed, so I got to sleep on the cement floor in a closet. Real comfy, lemme tell ya. _He_ is unfortunately my stepdad. My mama died three years ago when I was only 14 years old, and then my real dad left me here in Tulsa. After that, I got stuck under the custody of that dumbass stepfather and his son, Michael. They both treat me like a damn farm animal, or even worse than that. I get to clean the house, I get to do the dishes, and basically clean up after them two. They're pigs. Worse than pigs, because they hurt me. After he gets drunk at the bar, he comes home and beats me, blames me for my mama dying. Then he leaves me there lying on the ground, bleeding. Then Michael finds me... I hate my life. I just hate trying to be okay, trying to be strong. My only friend, Steve Randle, doesn't even know about my horrible life. He just knows that mama is gone. He don't know that I cry myself to sleep every single night. He don't know about the 72 scars that decorate my thighs. He don't know about how bad it is... cuz I don't want him to know. He treats me normal at school. We play football together on the weekends, like I'm normal. But I am no normal person. Not even close. I walked down to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway. The whole place was littered with cigarette butts and empty beer cans. I sighed and bent over to pick them all up and into the garbage. I went over to the counter and started the coffee pot, then started the pan for eggs. As I walked over to the burner, I slipped on a puddle of whiskey and fell, bringing the pan, eggs, and coffee pot down with me. Next thing I know, he is stumbling into the kitchen looking half asleep, hung over, and _beyond_ pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed at me. I winced, knowing exactly what I was in for. I quickly stood up and tried to explain myself.

"I-I didn't see the-"

"You stupid klutz! You're paying for a new pot!" I nodded and looked down. He grabbed me roughly by the chin.

"You will look at me when I talk to you, dammit!" He was shaking with anger as I looked into his eyes. He had a cold and icy look in his grey-blue eyes. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. Hard. I closed my eyes tight as my face stung. He let go of my face and walked clumsily out of the room, cussin' under his breath as he did. I ran outside through the back door.

As I ran into the front yard, I noticed Steve and his buddy Sodapop walking down the walk. Soda nudged at Steve and mumbled, "Ain't that your girly friend, Steve-O?" Steve's face turned up and looked at me.

"Hey Sunshine," he waved at me from across the yard. I smiled a little bit, hoping it would distract him from noticing my red face, but it didn't work. He squinted at me, then shoved his hands in his jean jacket before making his way up to me.

"Dawn? Why the hell is there a handprint on your face?" He looked at me with a mix of worry and anger. My hand shot up to where the faint stinging remained.

"I- erm, well... it isn't..." I stuttered.

"Dawn. I ain't kidding. Who did this to you?" I shook my head quickly.

"Nobody, Steve. Don't worry 'bout it." I told him seriously. "Hey, I gotta get to work. See ya later Steve. Soda." I waved at them both.

"Hey, Dawn, I wasn't-"

"Bye!" I took off running down the street as fast as my legs would take me. As soon as I got to the Dingo, it was already crazy busy. I hurried behind the bar counter and threw my apron over my waist. I walked over to my first table out of breath.

"Can I get ya'll any drinks?"

* * *

_Hey Guys! So, I hope you like chapter 1! Don't worry, it will be getting more exciting in the later chapters (: Please review! I enjoy hearing your feedback! (: Next chapter will be out soon~ like, Monday, I hope. Okay! (:_


	3. Breathe

_Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! I appreciate them, and I hope they keep coming! (: God, I'm sorry this chapter is soooo late... I have had a serious case of writers block this month, and I hope you all don't give up on me. But here's chapter 2!_

* * *

After I got through with my last customer, it was finally closing time. I walk over to the door and turn off the 'open' light sign and reach my hand behind my back and untie the apron around my waist. As I went behind the register, I heard the bell ring on the door.

"Can't you read? We're closed." I said over my shoulder as I wiped down the bar counter.

"Well, I was hoping you could fit in one last person," the person said in a familiar voice. I turned around to see Soda standing there, his shoulders hunched and his fists in his jeans jacket and a smirk on his face.

I put my hands on my hips, "What makes you think I wanna wait on you?" I asked teasingly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, what the hell, pick a seat." I shot him a smirk. "I'll be right back." I went into the kitchen and gathered up some of the left-overs from that day, and filled up a milkshake cup, and then I went back and sat the food on the table in front of him before sliding into the opposite booth.

"Ya know," he started with a mouth-full of fries. "Stevie's been tryin' to figger out who did that pretty little number to your face. He can't come up with nothin' and it's bugging him something awful."

"Well, you just tell him that it ain't none of his business!" I shot back, immediately raising my hand to my cheekbone, where he left a pretty damn good bruise. He glared at me before swallowing his food again.

"Dawn, I don't get it! Why are you trying so hard to protect whoever did this to you? It ain't right. Steve was just tryin' to help!" I could tell Soda was getting irritated. I looked at him, getting irritated myself. I stood up roughly.

"Listen, my shift is over. I gotta go. Just… just close the door on your way out." I walked towards the door, opening it with force and walking back to hell.

xXx

I was walking back to the house, and it was getting dark and cold. As I was walking home, I heard loud music, or, noise. God, I never realized how horrible Hank Williams sounded.

_"Say hey, good lookin' - what ya got cookin'?_

_ How's about cooking somethin' up with me?_

_ Hey, sweet baby - don't you think maybe_

_ We can find us a brand new recipe?"_

_Must be Mr. Buck Merrill's place around here!_ I thought to myself. So I started walking up to the wretched music playing, and just let myself it. I was tired and it was around 9:00 on a Friday. I asked the bar tender for a shot of vodka. He slammed it on the table and I chugged, letting the think, bitter liquid run down my throat. After about four or five shots, I was beyond drunk. And unfortunately, was a very depressed drunk. I let my thoughts wonder, and I started thinking about how bad it was, and how much I didn't want to go home. I didn't realize that I was crying until someone tapped on my shoulders. I turned around, and he gave me a look… a look that made me just lose it. I broke down and bawled into his shoulders. I could tell he felt awkward, but I needed a shoulder to cry on. After crying for half an hour or so, I guess I kinda just fell asleep on him. I vaguely felt him pick me up and gently place me in his car. I guess I just needed to breathe.

* * *

Woo Hoo! This chapter sucked, right? But don't worry, I know where I'm going from here. (: Thank you all again, please don't forget to R&R! I love your feedback! Next chapter will come a LOT faster than this one did. Promise. (:


	4. Exposed

_Hey! So, again, sorry the last chapter was super delayed! This one was easier to write, so here it is! God, you guys! I already have 15 reviews! I'm so glad you all like this story so far! Okay, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and keep leaving reviews!_

* * *

I guess Steve must've taken me to the Curtis's place after I passed out in his car, cause I woke up on their couch with a blistering migraine.

"Uggg," I moaned, cradling my throbbing head in my hands.

"You musta had a pretty tuff night, Dawn." I look over see Darry mixing up some chocolate batter in a bowl. I rolled my eyes at him and let out a scoff.

"Ha! Ya, if you think getting drunk of my ass, then making a fool out of myself in front of my best friend, then sure. I guess I had a pretty tuff night!" Darry just looked at me before shouting up the stairs.

"PONYBOY, SODAPOP, GET UP! YOU'RE GUNNA BE LATE!"

"Gaaah!" I moaned again, squeezing my eyes shut. Of course, that's when everyone decided to show up. Soda and Pony came thundering down the stairs almost instantly after Darry called them. Two-Bit ran in, slamming the door after him and plopping himself right next to me, reaching down to the set to turn on Mickey.

Then Steve walked in.

He shouted into the kitchen for Soda, then turned his head toward the couch, where I was.

His expression changed from relieved, to worried, then confused as I stood up quickly.

"Shit shit _shit_!" I muttered under my breath. It was 7:30.

I quickly grabbed my sweater from the couch, then started looking for my purse. I assumed Steve grabbed it last night. I finally found it by the coffee table. I quickly picked it up and rushed towards the door. Darry came and leaned against the kitchen door frame.

"Hey Dawn, the cake is gunna be done in 10 minutes if you wanna stay and-"

"Thanks, Dar, but I gotta go. Sorry!" I tried to leave again, but was stopped.

"Dawn! Hey! How's it goin'? You gunna stay a while?" Soda said excitedly from behind Darry. I quickly shook my head again, and ran out the door.

After it slammed shut, I hurried down the street, running for my life. If he knew I wasn't home all night...

"DAWN!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned my head quickly then slowed down, barely.

Then I felt Steve panting from behind me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Dammit, Dawn!" he shouted out. "I don't... know what your deal... is... but you can't be... putting me in the closet like this." He gasped, out of breath. "I want to be able to help you. You're my friend. C'mon, Sunshine. What's up?" He asked me desperately.

"I... I don't want our relationship to change, Steve. If I tell you the truth, you'll never look at me the same." I shook my head and looked down, my eyes brimming with water.

"Dawn. I'm your best friend. That won't change. I am just trying to help you, and you are just putti-"

"My stepdad." I interrupted. He looked at me with a confused look in his eye. "He... he hit me. Does it all the time." I said quietly, still concentrating on the concrete. "Ever since my mom died. He hurts me. Blames me. Steve, he drives me to the edge." I said through gritted teeth, trying so hard not to make it obvious that I was really starting to bawl. "He drives me to the edge. He wants to cause me pain, he tries so. fucking. hard." I gave in to my emotions, quietly sobbing to myself now. I buried my head in my hands trying to breathe.

Then reality hit me. I quickly pulled myself away from his protection and wiped my eyes.

"Hey, I uh, I gotta go… We'll finish this later, okay?" I said. He nodded solemnly, looking distant, trying to hide his anger. I sighed, then took off running again.

xXx

I quietly opened the door, sighing in relief as I walked into a very dark house; all the blinds and lights off. I shut the front door and walked towards my closet, when I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and pull me towards him. I gasped out loud, and he chuckled.

"Scared you, didn't I? Golly, I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear with drunken breath.

"Michael, c'mon, let me go." I said as I struggled against his grip.

"You know," he started, "You're pretty lucky that he's asleep. Didn't get caught sneaking out all night." He said. I shook my head, knowing where he was going with this.

"Too bad I know."

* * *

_Duh Duh Duuuuh! Sorry about all the drama! Lol, I'm really excited that I got this chapter out so soon! So, what do you think Michael is going to do? You should Review and let me know your input, or any ideas that you have! I love to hear from you! (: Next chapter will be out soon... not sure when exactly, but soon (: Okay, bye!_


End file.
